freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Relic Maze
Relic Maze is the second stage in Freedom Planet. It is the ruins of an Ancient Temple located in Shang Tu where the Kingdom Stone shrine is located. It is also the location of a Shang Mu mining operation. Story For more information about the events leading into this Stage, see"Relic Maze/Transcript". Area 1 A fairly straightforward area with only a few enemies to worry about. There are also conveyor platforms that you can use to get to certain areas. Just watch out for the spiked balls rolling along the slopes as you go. At the end, there are two blockades that can only be removed when certain conditions are met in each blockade's corresponding room. Area 2 In this room, you head into the bottom of the temple, fighting Irises as you make your way downward to the switch to turn off the first blockade. At first, you will only be able to go one path, but after the switch is pressed, you can go back to the bar you grabbed and hung onto on the way down from a different direction. Area 3 This room has you pressing different switches as you make your way to the top of the temple. There, you'll fight the Golem. This mini-boss is easily dealt with; just push a block on top of its eye to destroy it (doing this will earn the player the Push Block KO Achievement), and watch out for the fire it shoots. Once it's destroyed, the second blockade will be removed. Area 4 In this area, you approach a yellow gemstone that seems to be inspired by the Master Emerald from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise in appearance. All of a sudden, a mechanical claw appears out of nowhere and snatches the gem before your very eyes! You then follow the claw until you run off a cliff, landing right on top of the Shang Mu Truck. Once you've landed, make your way to the front of the truck, either from the tops of the box cars or by running along the ground at the wheels' level. At the front of the truck, you'll come face to face with the Shang Mu Truck Claw, and then move on to destroy the switch and therefore the truck. If you're running along the ground, you can skip the mid-boss and just destroy the switch to destroy the truck and its claw at the same time instantly (this will earn the player the Claw Bypass Achievement, recommend using Lilac). If you're playing as Milla, the normal path will be blocked off by rubble. Instead, you will head down a hole under where the gem was. There, you will find a mine cart, which will take you to the crystal caverns. Be aware of spiked floors along the track, since you can jump off the cart even when it's in motion. Area 5 After having destroyed the Shang Mu Truck (as Lilac or Carol) or finished riding the mine cart (as Milla), you'll head down into the crystal caverns below the temple, with just a few more enemies, traps, and other hazards. Area 6 You continue exploring the caverns, fighting more enemies and avoiding more traps and hazards as you make your way to the door. Area 7 This is a very short area, containing a few easily-dispatched enemies and two more blockades that once again can only be opened when certain conditions are met. Once both of those blockades are removed, a path will be revealed that will allow the player's character to proceed to the final room. Area 8 In this area, you make your way downward, fighting Fire Spitters as you head to the switch at the bottom. Once the switch is pressed, the first blockade will be removed. As you make your way back up afterwards, just be careful not to let the spikes get to you before you can make it back to the door. Area 9 This is another very short area. Here, you'll enter another mini-boss battle, this time against the Bone Golem. After you've destroyed it, the path to the switch will be revealed, which will remove the second and final blockade, allowing you passage to the final room. Area 10 The final area of Relic Maze is where a cutscene plays involving Spade stealing the Kingdom Stone, and it is also where the boss fight against the Mantalith takes place. Enemies See also: Main Enemy List *Hopper *Slug *Iris *Extractor *Fire Spitter *Sentinel *Ganseki Achievements * Push Block KO: Beat the Eye Golem in Relic Maze by dropping a push block on it's head. * All Bone, No Brain: Trick the Bone Golem in Relic Maze into destroying itself. * Claw Bypass: Skip the Claw Boss in Relic Maze. * Preemptive Strike I: Destroy both of the Mantalith's claws before the fight begins. * Milla Unlocked! (Classic Mode): Clear Relic Maze as any character. * Card Collector (Relic Maze): Collect all 10 cards in Relic Maze. * Relic Maze Speedrunner: Clear Relic Maze in 8 Minutes. Category:Levels